


迫在眉睫/Imminent

by flovie



Series: 永夜/Long Night [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flovie/pseuds/flovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>镜像宇宙中，地球人在24世纪时已经从曾经的雄霸一时沦落到世代为奴，而当了几代奴隶的地球人终于忍受不了克林贡-卡达西联盟的奴役，为了生存而开始反抗。燎原之火在贝久星系的空间站泰瑞克·诺开始点燃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	迫在眉睫/Imminent

**Author's Note:**

> 文章采用的是传统POV写法，每一章节的标题即为视角人物。  
> 实际上文章并没有任何副标题或者章节标题。标题只是因为如果起名”第一章“就太奇怪了，请直接无视。  
> =======  
> 主要角色人名对照表  
> 朱利安·巴希尔 = Julian Bashir  
> 迈尔斯·“斯麦利”·奥布莱恩 （或“斯麦利”） = Miles "Smiley" O'Brien  
> 丽塔 = Leeta  
> 迈克尔·艾丁顿 = Michael Eddington  
> 萨瑞娜·道格拉斯 = Sarina Douglas  
> 琦拉 = Kira Nerys

第一章

“斯麦利”

 

迈尔斯·“斯麦利”·奥布莱恩的宿命是给朱利安·巴希尔收拾烂摊子。如果有人问前不久刚刚成功占领泰瑞克·诺的这名反抗军首领的话，那么他会回答：他的使命既不是接过西斯科手里的接力棒，也不是改造这一堆接一堆永无止境的破器械破装置破星舰，哈！当然也不是带领地球自由民（虽然在官方的记录里他们仍然是奴隶——一群不知感恩还胆敢造反的奴隶）取得革命胜利。当然这听起来挺给劲儿的。

不，这些都不是他迈尔斯·“斯麦利”·奥布莱恩注定不得不做的。他之所以在这里，一定是为了来给军团里最年轻的指挥官——那个暴躁，凶狠，当然打起仗来也很有一套的朱利安·巴希尔收拾各种麻烦事。

这才是他的宿命。管他妈的反抗军，管他妈的革命和起义，给巴希尔找各种借口，安抚被那小子打伤的同伴，说服其他人接受那家伙交出来的伤亡名单才是迈尔斯最重要的工作。西斯科还活着的时候，天晓得他是怎么治理那个年轻人的。可能西斯科揍过巴希尔一顿，或者几顿，所以巴希尔就像任何聪明人那样懂得不要没事就给西斯科找麻烦。

奥布莱恩万分懊恼的事情之一就是没有趁着西斯科还活着的时候问他讨到能让巴希尔服帖一点的办法。几乎每隔几天，他就得重温一下这个烦恼。而另外一件让奥布莱恩后悔的事情则是他面对“命运”口是心非的解释。他多么想把这些关于“我不是领袖我是巴希尔的家庭教师负责跟人道歉”的诚实想法大声说出口，可是面对外界的评论，他只是似是而非地笑笑，然后大声宣布他们又抢到了一台复制机或者在四十八个小时之后要抢劫另外一艘装了不少药品的卡达西货船。

“所以你打算怎么办？”

一个抬高的，饱含不满的声音打断了奥布莱恩的神游。于是这名有着一张典型“温和派”风格圆脸的反抗军首领才想起来他应该听取下属的汇报然后至少表达一些针对巴希尔的不怎么友善的评断。

比较正确的方式是摆出一张愤怒的脸，拍一拍下属的肩膀，然后采取一些直接的针对被告的行动。比如——严厉的训斥，或者再严厉一点，以眼还眼以牙还牙以拳还拳。

于是，奥布莱恩努力拉长面孔，假想着自己感同身受对方的愤怒，头上的卷发也因此竖起。

“我会去警告他的。现在你最好去找个护士，维克。我认为你的鼻子断了。”

“是的，我会的！”维克·方谭鄙夷地朝地上啐了口唾沫，“‘斯麦利’，不管你再说什么，我要是还会回到那小子的军阵里我方谭的名字就倒过来写。不，别再说了。你替我告诉他，叫他以后走路小心点。”

“我会告诉他的。”奥布莱恩重重地把扳手放到工作台上，板着脸孔看了眼方谭，“至于更换军团的要求，这要看情况。”

“但是……”

“我会保证他不再找你麻烦，但是安排你去哪儿这事还是我说了算。”奥布莱恩的声音变得坚硬起来，语调也微妙地抬高了，“你可以选择去你喜欢的矿坑挖矿，或者，到我安排给你的位置上杀克林贡猪和卡达西害虫。我想我的意思应该够明白了。”

方谭盯了奥布莱恩好一会儿，有那么一瞬间，奥布莱恩甚至以为对方会扑上来掐住他的脖子。但是最后，方谭让步了。这个反抗军中尉半带挑衅地朝他的司令官点了点头，转身去找护士治疗被巴希尔打断的鼻子。但是他不满且憎恨的眼神却深深烙印在奥布莱恩的脑海里，和那些奥布莱恩曾经害怕但又怜悯过的地球苦工重叠在一起。

 

******

 

克劳马的天气就像她的克林贡发音一样，永远都别想找到一种精确的，具有代表性的概括方式。即使克林贡人已经废弃了这片星域，克劳马的气候也还是时时刻刻提醒人们不应该忘记她的前主人。

天空中响起的雷声像极了克林贡人战斗的怒吼。一阵接着一阵。黑暗迅速笼罩了这片红色大地，狂风呼啸着卷起沙尘。紧接着，大雨倾盆而下，雨水带着泥土冲进低洼地，很快就形成了一个个小泥池。然后泥池逐渐汇聚连成一片，再倒灌进周围的山洞。

克劳马的一天有超过三十个小时，而每天晚上，狂风，大雨，有时还伴随着泥石流，都会在某个时刻造访山区。日复一日，从不间断，让人不禁怀疑究竟是什么让这片白天里像火炉般干燥炎热的大地在夜晚变成洼泽——要不是因为奥布莱恩是个无神论者，他真的会认为是某位神灵每天都不厌其烦地从大老远搬来这些雨水冲淋大地。

“噢！该死的。”一块碎石沿着岩洞壁滚了下来，伴随的岩尘不偏不倚全部落在奥布莱恩的浅栗色卷发上。岩洞深处传来一些隆隆声，听起来像是某处山洞又坍塌了。当初反抗军选中这块地方作为一个临时庇护所以及中转站的时候，巴希尔就强烈反对，认为这里太过原始破旧甚至比不上矿坑。

“我们已经是自由民了，难道还得像群蝼蚁一样窝在这种烂地方？”

虽然当时，奥布莱恩就像其他反抗军同伴一样，认为巴希尔简直是无理取闹，甚至还说出过诸如“想要生活舒适不如去服侍琦拉总督”之类的话，但是如今想来，也幸好当时这么一闹，大家也没心情把一些重要补给搬到岩洞深处，结果逃过了第二天的塌方。

一边试图拍去头发里的灰尘，一边思考着得尽快挑选下一个中转站根据地，奥布莱恩照着巴希尔军团里一名中尉指给他的线路找到了这名年轻指挥官的临时居所。

略显清冷的空气告诉奥布莱恩，这里一定距离某个岩洞口相当近。

简陋的石桌上点了一盏灯。透过昏暗的灯光，奥布莱恩发现一个蜷缩在石床上的身影。这么说其实并不准确。那个人只是睡着了，像一个婴儿一样把身体缩成一团，脑袋深深地埋在臂弯里。

朱利安？奥布莱恩看得不太真切，但是从那头深棕色的卷发判断，那应该就是巴希尔。奥布莱恩从来没有见过巴希尔睡觉的样子。在他的脑海里，这个年轻人有着使不完的精力，即使其他人累得趴倒，巴希尔也总还是活蹦乱跳。

看起来就算是经过基因强化，巴希尔也还是和普通人一样，总有累的时候。

一边怀着这样的想法，奥布莱恩悄声走了过去。我应该大吼一声喝醒他，而不是做贼似的蹑手蹑脚。奥布莱恩突然意识到自己这样靠近同伴的举止视乎不太得体，老天，或者要是我现在改变主意用力拍醒他，会不会比较不像是一个偷窥狂？

很快，奥布莱恩就无暇纠结这个问题。当他的手还停在半空中，内心尚且还在“轻拍”和“重锤”两个选项里左右摇摆的时候，突然间，他感到自己的手臂被一股巨大的力量抓住，紧接着整个人便失去重心，在一阵天旋地转之后，终于回过神来，并且发现自己的肩膀已经被巴希尔牢牢按在石床上，脖子上架着一把匕首。

“迈尔斯？”巴希尔看清了来者，眼神略微变得清明一些，“你在做什么？”

那股力量——奥布莱恩从来没意识到原来巴希尔的力气这么大。他自己也算是一个单肩扛大包单手卸管道的好手，但是现在这样肩膀被按在石头上，却是完全没办法挪动分毫。

“我告诉过你，在我睡觉的时候最好不要有人打扰。”

“现在我知道原因了。”奥布莱恩艰难地挤出几个字——他觉得自己的肩膀快要被压碎了，“放开我！”

脖子上冰冷的金属感消失了。奥布莱恩在巴希尔的帮助下——其实后者只是提起了地球反抗军指挥官的后衣领——最后总算是带着一丝尊严直立起来，而不是像个八爪鱼一样趴着。

揉着依旧疼痛的肩膀，奥布莱恩看到巴希尔把匕首在掌上转了一圈，然后塞回腰带。

“你总是带着那玩意儿吗？”

“个人爱好。”巴希尔看了眼奥布莱恩，“它能让我睡得踏实。”

如果你那样能叫睡得踏实，那我平时就是睡得跟头死猪一样了。奥布莱恩翻了翻白眼：“我需要和你谈一下维克的事情。”

“他是个自以为聪明的蠢货。”巴希尔说，“没什么好谈的。”

“如果你先告诉我为什么你会打断他的鼻子。”

“一个警告，”巴希尔略微侧着脑袋，随意地瞥了奥布莱恩一眼，继续说道，“作为一名先动手冒犯上级的下属，他的结局已经是天大的幸运了。”

“这么说是他先挥舞拳头的？”

“迈尔斯！迈尔斯，迈尔斯！”巴希尔皱起眉头，“我已经是一个楷模了，怎么会先动手殴打下属。”

“我知道，你光是用说的就能把人逼疯。”

“或许吧，但这不是我的问题。”

“你就不能好好和人沟通吗？方谭，还有上次丽塔跟我抱怨，”奥布莱恩凑近巴希尔，近到能确保自己的大脸占满对方视野，“有时候他们只需要一个解释！”

巴希尔后退了一步，视线斜向一边。

“看着我！我至少还是你的指挥官！”奥布莱恩感到怒气再一次被巴希尔点燃，于是深深吸了口气，“不是每个人都跟得上你的节奏。”

“对！这就是问题不是吗？他们跟不上，但是我能怎么办？”

又开始了。奥布莱尔觉得脑袋开始突突地疼起来。

“我没闲工夫每一件事情都得跟他们一一解释，何况就凭他们的脑袋我也根本不指望他们能理解。所以我的要求不高，只需要他们可以按照我的指令行动，在准确的时间做合适的事！”

奥布莱恩的脑袋里像是有什么东西在敲打一样。这已经变成一种可耻的生理反应——每次他要去和巴希尔争论什么的时候，他就会开始头疼。本来他就已经几乎不可能在辩论上赢过脑子比计算机更快的巴希尔，这头一疼起来，就更加辩无可辩。

“迈尔斯，你的脸色，”巴希尔凑了上来，“看起来就像是吃了卡达西猪猡配给的变质食物。”

这是一个严肃的争论，他却还不忘记戏谑、调侃我。奥布莱恩的脸色更沉了——而这一次绝不仅仅是因为头疼。

“朱利安，”奥布莱恩的视线锁定在比自己略高的年轻男人脸上，“这是我最后一次和你讨论这个议题。如果你还承认我是你的指挥官，你就做好一个下属本分——不，不要辩解。我不是在请求你。”他深吸了口气，压下内心的忐忑，“我命令你妥善处理你同你的下属之间的关系，不要再让我听到任何关于你殴打下属或者用其它方式把他们逼疯的抱怨。清楚了吗？”

巴希尔危险地眯着眼睛，看起来像是一头被从美梦中吵醒的狮子。奥布莱恩克制住退缩的冲动，强迫自己挺直面对他的对手，身上的肌肉下意识地绷紧了，脚趾深深扣进鞋垫里。

“我没有听到你的回答。上校。”

“是。长官。”

奥布莱恩略微松了口气。这不是在针对你，他想，但是没有说出口。他必须树立并且维持自己的威信，不论面对谁都不可以有例外。这不容易，但是西斯科就能做到，这已经不是想或者不想，而是多快和多久的问题。

“很好。你可以解散了。”

巴希尔还是保持着原先的姿势，紧紧盯着奥布莱恩，让后者的脊背上的汗毛都竖了起来。最后，年长的男子还是退让了。

“朱利安，我们是需要有效率的军队，但是不再需要另一个暴君。”

“我知道，迈尔斯。”巴希尔的表情略微变得柔和，但是依旧攥紧了拳头，“可如果成为暴君能让我打赢联盟，我不介意当第二个辛格。”

 

******

******

******

 

第二章

丽塔

 

当警报响起的时候，丽塔正在思考方谭的提议。

她灵巧的手指卷起一缕散落到额前的红发，漫不经心地把玩着。桌上摇曳的烛光将她半侧脸颊映得通红。烛台边上放着一个胭脂盒，旁边还有一只耳环，繁复细致的式样让人们很容易忽略这其实只是一片廉价的金属。

这是一个陷阱。在经过长时间的思考之后，丽塔依旧无法相信方谭会真心诚意。世道险恶，好人不长命，更何况方谭是个地球人——宇宙中的大部分种族都听说过地球的辉煌历史，当然也不会忽视他们是靠的什么称霸一时的。

然后，刺耳的尖啸声打断了这名贝久女性的思绪。她几乎像是条件反射一般噌地站起来，抓起烛台边上她的私人物件塞到口袋里，收紧腰带，然后一把端起靠在石凳边上的狙击枪。

蜡烛被吹灭了，岩洞立刻变得昏暗，即使睁大双眼也只能看清眼前不远处的事物。但是这不会难倒丽塔——她在这种甬道里生活了够久了，久到光凭直觉就能摸出一条道来。

当视觉受到限制的时候，其它感官就会变得更加敏锐。丽塔端着枪，在昏暗的山洞里快速移动着。地面时不时摇晃——这不是地震或者塌方，而是营地遭到了轰炸。

到目前为止，她还没看到火光——不论是红色还是绿色。丽塔的嘴角卷起一个嘲讽般的笑容。“斯麦利。”，她无声地念了下新上任不久的反抗军首领的外号，语气中带着一丝不易察觉的满意。他比西斯科差远了，但还不算毫无建树。她想。

然后，她听到了靠近的脚步声。

端着枪，压低了重心，丽塔朝向陌生的脚步，身体紧贴着岩壁，尽可能地让自己的身躯始终躲在遮蔽物后面。

当脚步声靠的足够近，近到让人觉得几乎就快面对面的时候，却毫无征兆的消失了。丽塔握着枪杆子的手里捏了整整一把汗。

卡达西人？丽塔问自己。总之，这种到了眼根子前还偷偷摸摸的绝不会是大脑里长满肌肉的克林贡。可是，“斯麦利”不是已经在营地的入口都布满了五级力场了吗？看起来要么就是力场根本没用，要么就是巴希尔吹嘘的“集结整个联盟的可悲智慧也无法解开“的密码根本就是狗屁。

在僵持了一小段时间，丽塔几乎决定先发制人的时候，一个怯懦的声音却从拐角响了起来。

“我……我是营地联络员萨瑞娜·道格拉斯……请不要……请不要伤害我！”

丽塔愣了一下，紧接着更加握紧了手中的狙击枪。“站出来！”她命令道，“举起手，慢一点。如果你不想胸口开个大洞就不要做多余的动作。”

伴随着一阵悉悉索索的声音，一个人影从拐角处慢慢挪了出来。丽塔定睛一看，发现对方是一个身材瘦小的年轻地球女子，穿着一件洗得褪色的裙子，裙摆也已经破破烂烂。那个女孩看起来不到二十岁，苍白的脸上有着一双对她的小脸来讲太大的眼睛。浅金色的头发上都是灰尘，发梢纠结在一起，像是有一段时间没清理了。

在心底咒骂了两句之后，丽塔粗鲁地推搡女孩，示意她转身往前走。

“我没见过你。”一手持枪，一手时不时推一下女孩，“你是哪个军团的？”

女孩怯生生地说：“我……我才来不久。我……我以前跟着叶慈船长。她嫌我烦。我现在还……还没有军团。”

丽塔努力回忆着，最后才想起来的确有卡西蒂·叶慈这么号人物。在收了不错的价码，帮着反抗军偷运过几次物资之后，西斯科曾经尝试招募那个强势的女人，但是还没等到对方有回复就命丧黄泉。之后，听说“斯麦利”也曾再次试图询问她的意愿，不过都被敷衍过去了。

在丽塔看来，那个狐狸脸的女人也不是什么好货色，心机重的很。但是话又说回来，那女人走南闯北，在卡达西人眼皮底下干着走私的买卖好多年，居然只损失过一艘小船，也让人们不得不佩服。

看起来，卡西蒂·叶慈不但从反抗军赚了不少钱，还顺便丢下一个包袱。

“该死的，别停下来。”开了记小差的红发女子没注意到走在前头的萨瑞娜突然停了下来，冷不防地撞了上去。但马上，她察觉到甬道里还有其他人。

丽塔用力按了按萨瑞娜的肩膀，示意她蹲下来。女孩瘦骨嶙峋的，看起来也没带什么武器。如果真的有卡达西人打过来，她除了会碍手碍脚完全派不上任何用场。

我可没闲工夫一边杀那些冷血恶魔，一边还得照顾这个丫头。丽塔做了个噤声的动作，然后指了指不远处岩壁上一个凹陷。身形瘦小的萨瑞娜应该刚刚好可以躲进去。

女孩心领意会，点了点头，然后慢慢挪了过去。谢天谢地，她总算还记得先把裙摆拎起来捏在手里。如果能顺利赶到撤退点，丽塔想，自己要做的第一件事情就是帮那丫头剪掉过长的裙摆。天啊叶慈难道从来没有教育过她，走私也好，当游击队也好，干这一行最忌讳穿那种不知何时会绊倒自己的累赘衣服吗？

在确认萨瑞娜已经藏好之后，丽塔马上躲进另一侧的阴影里，然后安静地等待着。

一个黑影出现在转角。

丽塔扛着枪，武器设定在致死档，屏住了呼吸。

一个熟悉的声音从黑影传来。

“放下你的枪。”

是巴希尔。丽塔认出来。

她松了口气，正要把枪放下，一个邪恶的念头却又在这个关头被唤醒了。

她想起来方谭的提议。

丽塔并不相信方谭，但是比起方谭，她的确更讨厌巴希尔。重要的是，丽塔发现，要找这么一个对方在明自己在暗的机会恐怕并不容易，而当下，正是一个解决巴希尔的好时机。并且更难得的是，她还有一个很棒的替罪羔羊。

丽塔忍不住瞟了一眼萨瑞娜藏身的地方，刚刚离开目标的枪管又回到了原来的位置。

但是巴希尔已经不在拐角了。

准确的说，在丽塔犹豫的那么一小会儿，巴希尔已经冲到了她旁边。

丽塔只感觉枪被一股力量抬起，大大偏离了原先指向的方向。她下意识地想扣动扳机，但只是按到了枪柄上。

抬起头，贝久女子看到一张阴沉的脸，冰冷地注视自己。

“你的准星对错地方了。”巴希尔凶狠地把狙击枪从丽塔手里抽走，“眼睛睁大点，上尉。”

巨大的恐惧笼罩下来。丽塔艰难地咽了口唾沫，努力装作这只是一个小小的误会。

“吓得老娘差点在你肚子上轰个洞。”她装模作样地抱怨，寄望话题能转到其它方面，“这地方怎么这么快就被发现了？”她说。

巴希尔没有理会丽塔。他抓着萨瑞娜的胳膊把这个已经害怕得双腿发软的女孩拽了起来，把自己的背影留给了贝久人。

他在想什么？丽塔看着巴希尔，满肚子狐疑。这是一个陷阱吗？他应该很明白我刚才想杀他，可他竟然还敢背对着我。

但是终究，丽塔没有再次尝试袭击巴希尔。每当她开始幻想将匕首插入对方脊背的时候，脑海里总是会闪现出巴希尔那张阴沉的脸，像一只停在岩檐上的秃鹫，用那双属于掠食者的深褐色的眼睛盯着自己。

“丽塔。”

“什么？”巴希尔的声音冷不丁地打断了她的思绪，“什么事？”

“我需要你的支持。”巴希尔一边带路一边说，“我知道自己的脾气不好，特别是心急的时候。”他说话的时候并没有回过头看丽塔，但是字里行间隐隐约约透出一股温柔的气息，一时间几乎让丽塔不知所措。

丽塔习惯的是发起脾气来歇斯底里的巴希尔，说起话来趾高气昂的巴希尔，以及面对威胁冷酷决绝的巴希尔，可不是现在这样，只靠压低一点声音，就几乎触碰到她内心深处最柔软地方的巴希尔。

“我知道你只是在忍受我，我一时半会儿也没办法变成第二个‘斯麦利’，”巴希尔没有给丽塔打断他的机会，就继续轻柔地说，“我没办法保证不再发脾气，但我会尽力。”

真是恰到好处的沉默，丽塔想，这家伙和婕希娅混在一起没几天就这么会煽动人了。不得不承认，巴希尔长得一副好皮相，就算常常胡子拉碴不修边幅，但还是一眼就能从人群中脱颖而出。尤其是那双大而明亮的眼睛，很能迷惑人。要不是见过巴希尔拿着刀枪手刃联盟，以及站在舰桥上下令开火的样子，丽塔绝对会认为对方是那种愚蠢天真毫无威胁打仗时候第一批挂掉的新兵蛋子。

“你想表达什么，巴希尔……长官。”丽塔故意加重了最后一个字，提醒巴希尔他们之间最近的一次争执就发生在几天前。

指挥官停了下来，转过头——就那么一点儿，只到刚好能把身后的女子包含进眼角余光里。

“留下来，”他说，“不要去艾丁顿的军团。”

丽塔的头发披散着半遮脸庞。又是一次轻微的震动，岩壁上的小石子伴随尘土不断往下落，掉在地上，掉在人们的肩膀上，也掉在她丰沛的红发上。

她举起手，搭在额头上，阻挡住石子和灰尘，也把自己的表情深深隐藏在升起的阴影下。

她没有回答，而巴希尔也没有停下脚步等待，就仿佛他未卜先知不会拿到答案，又或者根本未有期待一样。

三个人一前两后朝撤退点赶路，巴希尔又恢复了之前的冰冷孤傲，警告丽塔和她捡来的“小朋友”闭紧嘴，忘记他刚才说的话。

丽塔敷衍地应了一声。

这个才像她认识的巴希尔。她放松下来，没有意识到自己的表情也变得有点不合时宜的温柔。

 

******

******

******

 

第三章

艾丁顿

 

迈克尔·艾丁顿的手指飞舞在战术操作台上。

他的嘴唇动了动，无声地吐出一句诅咒，然后继续集中注意力阅读操作屏上的卡达西文字。

完成最后一步指令设定后，他深吸了一口气，略微放松下来。环顾了下四周，看见周围那些毛头小伙和姑娘们各自忙碌在那些经过改装的工作站，艾丁顿不禁忿忿地想，他应该从他们中间找一个看起来头发最浓密，最看不顺眼的小子，强迫他去学那些长得和电子线路板差不多的卡达西语，然后专门负责他眼前的这个台子。

至少在他们能抽出人手把这个该死的战术控制台也一并改装之前。

“老大，你找我？”一个已经谢顶的中年男子踏进舰桥。

艾丁顿抬起头看了他一眼：“远程传感器怎么样了，威廉？”

“一丁点小问题，”这名叫做威廉·萨缪尔斯的工程师说道，“不过基本上不影响使用。”

“很好！”艾丁顿看了眼操作台上的计时器，“距离下一次讯号传输还有五分钟。”

“随时待命。”

在之后的时间里，他们就这样等着。两人表情严肃，尤其是萨缪尔斯，他本来脸上就没四两肉，外加最近的高强度工作，结果眼睛上长出两个大大的黑眼圈。眼眶上的阴影，加上凹陷的脸颊，让他整个人活脱脱看起来像是个骷髅——尤其是在那种光线昏暗的地方，比如这艘改装版博科·诺级货船的舰桥。

两人肃穆的表情吸引了周围不少探寻的目光，只不过那些好奇心或多或少最后都因为艾丁顿无声的警告而深埋了起来。

是时候了。

两个人屏息静待远程传感器回馈的数据。

时间缓慢流逝。传感器的功率在安全允许的限度里被开到最大，屏幕上出现许多条不规则的波动。萨缪尔斯飞快地演算着。艾丁顿的视线则在他的副手和操作台间来回移动。他的眉头越锁越紧，额头上开始渗出汗来。

“你发现了什么？”艾丁顿低声问。

“什么都没发现。”

“你确定吗？”传感器这种东西并不是艾丁顿的强项，在这方面，他很有自知之明地仰赖他的副手，“这些，这些，还有这些。”他的手指在显示屏上比划着，指着那些缠绕在一起的曲线。

萨缪尔斯沉重地点了点头。

“这些都是背景噪音，”他说，“可是没一条能符合那家伙的公式。”然后，他抬起头来问：“会不会是他的公式有错？”

艾丁顿尽可能克制自己，才忍住没有一拳捶在台面上：“巴希尔是个讨人厌的疯子，但是他从未在这种事情上犯错。”

“或许这就是第一个。”萨缪尔斯没有说下去。

艾丁顿摇了摇头。

“还记得他那时候破天荒地给你我解释了公式内容吗？”

“恍如昨日。可他妈的那些根本叫人听不懂。”

“我也一样不理解。但是你能记起有任何其它时候——不管多久以前——他有像当时一样认真吗？”艾丁顿看着萨缪尔斯，后者迟疑地摇了摇头。

“按照我的经验，巴希尔如果认真在某一件事上，不管事后结果如何，他的方案都的确无懈可击。而我从不记得有哪一次他像当时那么认真。”

萨缪尔斯沉默着，凹陷的双眼重新聚焦回操作台。他假装熟练地把远程传感器数据同步到了轮机房，但额头上渗出的汗水和嘴角神经质的细微抽动揭露出了更多。“我去看下能不能给我们加点速度。我也会在后面看着传感器的。”

艾丁顿拍了拍工程师的肩膀，用一种安慰的语气说：“或许我们杞人忧天了，谁让我们的船太破，又离得有点儿远。别想太多！”我必须鼓励他。艾丁顿盘算着，不太确定萨缪尔斯是否适合当前的工作。迈克尔是个不错的工程师，就是胆子小得跟老鼠一样。或许这真是一个糟糕的人事安排。艾丁顿阴郁地看着副手离开的背影，不禁想起很久以前一场同巴希尔之间的口角：他还真是从来都不犯错。

 

***

 

博科·诺级货船的速度属于那种，在大部分时间下显得多余，而真正有需要时候又完全不够用的级别。也就是说，设计这艘船的工程师在研发它的时候完全没在乎这种船的在现实用途中的真正诉求。

当然，对于建造这种货船的卡达西人来说，也只不过是浪费一点能源罢了。他们手里握着大把二锂水晶，还有无数等待开采的长满了二锂矿的行星和小行星。面对这种资源浪费，卡达西人唯一要担心的大概只有上哪儿再去弄点奴隶矿工。毕竟，免费的地球奴隶现在已经算是一种稀缺资源，而且还得和联盟的另一个老大——头脑简单但是野蛮凶狠的克林贡人分享。

约摸两个小时之后，艾丁顿指挥货船在距离克劳马星系最近的一处小行星带边缘退出了曲速。在跟联盟玩捉迷藏两年多的收获就是，艾丁顿很清楚在贝久星区星图上哪些地方的绘制有错误，更清楚哪些地方在传感器上存在盲区。其中的例子之一就是他现在选择停靠的地方。

透过显示屏，舰桥上的每一个人都清楚看见这片宙域如今的景象。虚无中漂浮着各式各样的宇宙垃圾，其中肉眼可辨的大约都是碎裂的小行星，以及被废弃的人造设备——那些因年久失修在这里抛锚之后就再也没能动起来的货船，行驶途中遇到各种意外而失事的联络艇，以及曾经存在于小行星的地表，然后随着矿坑的过度开采而一并被抛弃，最终又伴随着小行星碎裂而散布到宇宙中的建筑结构。

在那些黑色的背景里，一定还躺着数不清的地球奴隶。当他们开始飘向宇宙的时候，有的躯体已经死了很久，有的躯体或许还留有余温，而有的躯体很可能还活着，在损坏的联络艇或者脱离牵引的环境服中绝望地等待氧气耗尽。不管他们是在哪种情况下被抛离到真空里，如今也不过是一个毫不起眼的残破碎片，被埋在宇宙坟场里等着被彻底遗忘。

沉寂的怒火逐渐燃烧起来。这片怒火其实燃烧了很多年，传承了一代又一代。艾丁顿没有经历过任何传说中的“地球帝国的辉煌”，他的父辈也没有，而他父辈的父辈——艾丁顿还没有机会认识其中的一两个。自从他有记忆以来，他就生活在昏暗的灯光里以及卡达西人挥舞的皮鞭下。他从很小的时候就开始像个大人一样干活，而且很快就学会为了生存，他必须比其他人更强壮也更狡猾。

但是偶尔有几次他也思考过，为什么他就必须过这种生活？在暗无天日的矿坑里劳作，争取良好表现然后被提升到工厂或者其它空间站，甚至船上。矿工们为了争取那些联盟公民不愿意从事的工作而明着暗着较劲。那些职业其实根本不吸引人。比如修理工，整天趴在不知道什么时候会发生等离子泄露的管道里；或比如勘探工，开着几乎散架的联络艇在小行星带采样，好让总督们决定下一个开采地；又或者是其他不知何时会遇到意外，或是仅仅因为上等人的一个不愉快，就引来灭顶之灾的工作。

舰桥上的气氛变得微妙且紧张，艾丁顿从那些较年轻的船员身上能明显感觉出来。他不由得皱起眉头，深深吸了口气，让自己平静下来。

“舵手。”打破沉寂，艾丁顿成功把周围船员的注意力从这片宇宙坟场吸引到自己身上，“你叫什么名字？”

“丹顿，理查德·丹顿，长官。”

“瑞克，你之前是做什么的？”

“我开了七年的联络艇，我是个探矿工。”

“一个老手，真不赖。”艾丁顿赞同地点了点头，确保所有人都能清楚看见，“瑞克，如果我只给你最小动力，你能把这家伙滑到安全区边缘吗？左前方仰角三十度那片小行星的下面，位置对这船来说可能有点挤。”

“没问题，长官。”丹顿说，“我在这种鬼地方晃了七年，不是单单靠着运气活下来的。”

舵手语气坚定，字里行间写满了“自信”。艾丁顿朝他满意地点了下头，不露声色地记下这个年轻人的名字。

货船熄灭了曲速引擎，脉冲动力也降到了最低。丹顿小心控制住方向，遵从艾丁顿的指令把船慢慢滑向预定的位置。途中有一些宇宙碎片擦过货船船身，其中较大的两块差点让货船改了方向，但是正如丹顿所保证的，他还是稳稳控制住了货船。最后停靠的那一刻，丹顿采用左右两侧不同时间的精确制动给所有人都留下了深刻印象。

停靠之后，艾丁顿简略地发布了一个全舰通知，只是大致告诉船员们他们得在这里等上一段时间。为了避免被发现，船上就只开启了生命维持系统以及一些必要的通讯和探测装置，然后，艾丁顿在这条船上的主要幕僚们都被通知到舰桥报到，包括之前在轮机室忙活的萨缪尔斯。

 

***

 

舰桥很快就陷入一阵混乱。

“所以克劳玛沦陷了？”

“迈克尔可没这么说！”

“那你来解释什么叫‘没收到定期联络’？！”

艾丁顿眯着眼睛，观察眼前这群“资深”船员。这个场景让他想起最初决定揭竿起义的那些日子。所有人都从“斯麦利”和本杰明·西斯科的故事里看到了一个他们认为的崭新未来，而西斯科之后发表的一通激动人心的演讲更是给大部分人一个美好的，点缀着各种香槟美酒的粉扑扑的梦。那可真够梦幻的，他的目光冷冷地扫过他的“幕僚”，如果手里握着矿铲的话，他大概还会忍不住操家伙砸向他们中的一个——任何一个，打破他们头顶上那些梦幻泡泡。噢噢！当然现在那些泡泡已经不是粉粉的，红红的，透着鲜花水果的芳香。西斯科的货船已经狠狠地打了大伙儿几个大嘴巴子——他们干的可是掉脑袋的活儿，不管愿意还是不愿意，保不准什么时候就砰的一声然后这十几年或者几十年就交代了。原本这一盆冷水浇下来足以让半数人打个哆嗦从梦里惊醒然后弯下腰低着头拖着脚跟子跑回卡达西人的怀抱继续当他们的乖巧奴隶。

卡达西人也会笑脸相迎，张开双臂仿佛迎接久出未归的孩子，给几顿饱饭。对于那些积极提供其他走散孩子讯息的，还会好酒好菜招待。然后就会有歌谣流传出来，大体意思就是，比起当克林贡人的沙包，为文明的卡达西工作显然是一种福气。当然歌谣里的主人公最后都会改头换面，变成另一个人，不但姓名不同，就连性别年龄都会和事实大相径庭；而原本的那些当事人——谁知道呢，总之如果他们最后的下场比西斯科的货船更惨也毫不意外。

事情本来会这样，如果不是“斯麦利”不知怎么又搞出一个“西斯科”，也不知道那个“西斯科”用了什么花言巧语最后居然不仅说服了那个早就和他空有夫妻之名，却已形同陌路的女人，还连带着又蛊惑了一大群人。

这中间一定发生了许多精彩故事，甚至可能比流传的更加神奇。不过艾丁顿没有耗费精力去探求各种真相。他佩服西斯科，但是那不代表他喜欢这个黑皮肤的光头。“小心那些年纪轻轻就没头发的人。他们可狡猾着呢。”艾丁顿的父亲这么评价。且不论头发多寡是不是算计别人太多带来的副作用，艾丁顿肯定至少在西斯科身上那就是一个事实。西斯科是一个投机倒把者，而他们的起义则是牌桌上的又一次赌局。只不过这一次，西斯科押上了所有的筹码，幸运女神却朝他挥挥手然后他就这么被直接赶下了牌桌，再也没有重新上阵的机会。

而眼前这群人，他们就跟西斯科一样。只不过他们没他的胆识，也没他那么有本事。所以西斯科当了回英雄，而他们就只是一群乌合之众。

“安静。”艾丁顿的声音被淹没在七嘴八舌的争论当中。

他一把抓过正在激烈地表达某些观点的 萨缪尔斯，双手拎着对方的领子，把他提得双脚几乎要离开地面，然后又把他重重地推向人堆。他撕破了萨缪尔斯的衣服，但是毫不在意。手里攥着一片布料的艾丁顿一拳捶到最近的操作台侧板，把破船砸的匡匡响。

“如果有谁再让我听到说我们丢了‘克劳马’，我现在就把他丢出减压仓。别让我提醒你们第二遍。”他看着他们，呼吸着他们的犹豫、慌乱、恐惧。我们都欠了高利贷，他想，但这有什么关系？你们失去了西斯科不也都挺过来了？

“听着，”他说，“没人能确定克劳马发生了什么事，或许根本就是太太平平什么都没发生，但也可能……”他凶狠地瞪了负责在舰桥上监控通讯系统的年轻人，“我是说有可能！”

“不管怎样，我们要做到就是等在这里，睁大眼睛看着。这里是个垃圾场，是我们藏身的好地方。卡达西人没胆量也没这本事把船开进来。我们在这里沉了多少同胞？没人数的清。卡达西人以为自己很聪明，其实就是蠢货。”艾丁顿指这自己的脑袋，“这地方有很多不同的星图版本，但只有这儿的才是正确的。你，还有你，你们都握着地球人的遗产，这些遗产最终都会造福你们。”

“而现在就是时候。如果卡达西人出现，我们就去骚扰他们；如果有我们的人被追赶，我们就把他们传送上来；卡达西人不会追过来，如果他们敢，那他们就会给这里再添上几份宇宙垃圾。”

艾丁顿暂停了他慷慨激昂的演讲，再次审视这群人。我在期待什么？他的嘴角自嘲地细微抽动了一下，他们没有信仰，只会做白日梦。他们连梦都是廉价的，只要不挨打，不挨饿，如果最后能再讨个老婆或者找个男人养几个小崽子就更棒了。

他走进他们中间，一个接一个地，强迫他们和他面对面地对视。他帮萨缪尔斯整理了被他撕破的衬衣，拍了拍蒙托克——一个有着一头乱糟糟的枯黄头发，十几年前就因为和一名落单的克林贡士兵厮打而丢了半片耳朵，并因此在暗地里赢得了“恶兽”头衔的矿工——的肩膀，拿出一个他认为的最温柔的微笑来鼓舞船上唯一的一名医生。最后一个友好表态是一个坏主意，他从医生更加恐慌的眼神里得出这个结论。瞧，他做不来西斯科的那一套，当然了，对方在这方面的手腕已经是一个传奇，就连琦拉总督都没办法抵挡那个男人的魅力。

他是一个有信仰的人，他不会悲叹自己永远不会有本事爬上总督的床，也不会感慨自己没法一下子蛊惑所有人。平凡才是最有用的保护色，就像“斯麦利”。

“斯麦利”是艾丁顿如此快行动的唯一原因。乌合之众也需要领袖，虽然“斯麦利”站在西斯科旁边的时候，很少能得到人群的注视，但是艾丁顿从他的眼睛里看到过“信仰”。

“是时候告诉你们。克劳马这地方不管现在是不是因为联盟而失去联络，我们都不再需要她了。”他摆了摆手命令底下停止骚动，“我们现在有了恶地这个更棒的隐身场所，也把泰瑞克·诺抢到手了，所以这个小星球联盟猪猡如果感兴趣就让给他们。我们之所以还赶过来，是因为我们和联盟不一样。我们不会丢下任何一个兄弟让他处于孤立无援的状态。”

“这么说克劳马上的人已经撤退了？”气氛略微缓和了一些。

艾丁顿看了看医生，没有再试图拿出自己“温柔微笑”的表情。他不记得这名医生叫什么，就像他很少关注其他后勤人员一样。但是医生轻柔的声音却直接跳过任何废话，问了一个关键性质的问题。

“不要小看任何人，尤其女人。”父亲曾经这样告诫他，就在他母亲在父亲背后插了把匕首前一天。谢谢你，艾丁顿默默地在心里对医生说，谢谢你提醒我这一课。

“大部分人已经撤离了。剩下一些本来计划就是这两天全部搬走。我不能保证什么，我想你们大概也知道原因。”

“谁是最后一批走的？‘斯麦利’和工程队吗？”

医生又一次命中靶心。而这一次，艾丁顿绝不想感谢她。

有洞察力的确是一种才能，不过是祝福还是诅咒就难说了。艾丁顿一边品味着人群中再次升起的不安和焦虑，一边把医生也写进了他的名单。

“抱歉我记性不太好。医生，你叫什么？”

“伊丽莎白·伦泽。”

“听我说，伦泽大夫，还有大伙。‘斯麦利’的确告诉我他会留到跟着最后几批人撤离，但他没告诉我究竟是最后第几批。对，他有可能还在克劳马上，就好比他有可能已经抵达泰瑞克·诺。我知道你们在想什么，这也是我们来这里的目的。如果‘斯麦利’——当然也包括其他任何人——此时还留在下面，我们会找出来然后把他们平安接走。万一我们真的目睹任何不幸，我们并不是完全没有防备不是吗？”

他敲敲台子：“所以闭紧嘴，干好自己的事。要是真的出现最坏的结果，被自己人通知总好过让被琦拉那个恶毒的婊子摇着胸脯嘲讽。”

“这或许不合适，不过如果‘斯麦利’真没逃出来，我们得马上另外找个能给我们带头的。”萨缪尔斯咂咂嘴，然后就结结实实吃了艾丁顿一拳。

“的确不合适，威廉，你想的太多了，而且说得更多。”艾丁顿毫无畏惧地迎接萨缪尔斯阴郁的目光，当然也没有错过眼神中一闪而过的怨恨。我知道你在想什么，老朋友。艾丁顿危险地眯起眼睛，跟我玩这个游戏你还太嫩了。但他很快就放松拳头，当着所有人的面拉了工程师一把，两人勾肩搭背，艾丁顿一边用力拍着萨缪尔斯的肩一边语气郑重地道歉，声音并没有很响，但是也确保在场的所有人都听见。

“大家都很担心，但是我们如果自乱阵脚，不是正好让联盟那群畜生坐收渔利？”

然后，他示意所有人回到自己应该专注的岗位，再次把探测器的画面接入到前方大屏幕上。

艾丁顿不再说话，也没有回头观察他的幕僚。他像是毫无防备地背对着大伙儿，只是一心关注在货船外虚空中的动向。

他们没有信仰，但是他有。艾丁顿盘算着各种可能性，同时也没有遗漏任何从身后传来的悉索声。现在这时候，“斯麦利”得千万尽可能活下来，不过巴希尔可以死。艾丁顿得出结论：他们两个可以都活下来，但是万一“斯麦利”死了，那巴希尔必须跟着一起陪葬。

 

******

******

******

 

第四章

“斯麦利”

 

他听见隆隆声。忽远忽近，“轰，轰轰轰，轰轰”。地面又一次震颤，他停下手里的活，等着这一波颤动结束。汗水从额头上渗出，流过脸颊，在皮肤上留下一条灰色的痕迹。

他的视线有一点模糊，于是用力眨了眨眼，却发现收效甚微。他把手抬到眼前，想揉揉眼睛，但是手上的油渍和灰尘让他打了退堂鼓。迈尔斯·“斯麦利”·奥布莱恩可不想年纪轻轻就变成瞎子。

自轰炸开始至今已经过去多久了？三小时？四小时？自从发现联盟完全就是像只瞎猫抓耗子般四处乱炸，奥布莱恩就放弃了计算时间的念头。营地里过半数的工程师在两天前就已经搭婕希娅·戴克斯的船去泰瑞克·诺了，剩下的则专心致志在各种拆卸和安装工程上。

震颤过去，奥布莱恩小心调整了最后一片水晶管的位置，终于可以喘口气。

他从台子底下爬出来，深深吸了口气。侧首，看到迎接他的是一双再熟悉不过的靴子，奥布莱恩皱起眉头。他无视那双想要拉他一把的手，仅靠自己的力量爬了起来。全身僵硬无比，脊椎也发出了抱怨声。

“借过。”奥布莱恩转身走开，想去拿他之前挂在墙上的毛巾，却发现毛巾不翼而飞。与此同时，一个端着个脸盆战战兢兢站在一边的年轻女孩吸引了他的注意力。

她是什么时候站在这里的？奥布莱恩打量着女孩，看到他的毛巾正躺在脸盆里，而那些清水看起来就像是新复制的。犹豫了一下，奥布莱恩还是把手伸到脸盆里捞出毛巾洗了把脸。

“先生，请把毛巾给我吧。”女孩等在一边，发现奥布莱恩擦完脸却还拽着毛巾不放，于是小声说道。讲完，她立刻又低下头，看起来有些忐忑。

她叫什么来着？“你叫萨瑞娜，对吗？你不用这样。”看到女孩被叫到名字时瑟缩了一下，奥布莱恩先是一愣，随即把毛巾交还给了女孩。看着女孩匆匆离开的身影，男人感到尴尬极了。

“她不是我的奴隶。” 奥布莱恩自言自语道。

“她是奴隶，就和这里的其他人一样。”一直靠在台子上，之前被奥布莱恩可以忽视的巴希尔略显慵懒地走了过来，“而且如果我们什么代价都不愿意付，恐怕到明天这个时候我们就都是一群死奴隶了。”

奥布莱恩感到心力交瘁。这就是逞能干不擅长的工作所必须的代价。“我得去告诉丽塔，那个女孩不是奴隶，不需要来给我端茶送水。”他转移了话题。他最后总得面对巴希尔出的难题，但不是现在。

巴希尔耸耸肩，顺着奥布莱恩的话头说：“这有什么区别？她什么都不会，除了服侍别人，还能干什么？你不要她，自然有其他人要。”他迎向奥布莱恩明显不快的眼神，“你从‘美丽新世界人’那里学到的那一套在这儿不管用，而且迟早会害死你。”

他讲的没错。奥布莱恩拿起水瓶，就着剩下的两口水把不甘心狠狠咽回肚子里。

“行，我把她留着，总成了吧？”

巴希尔没有搭话。他的手朝着奥布莱恩的脖子伸了过来。这个突然的动作让奥布莱恩本能地想要后退。他见过巴希尔打人的样子——在战场上，远远地，虽然看不真切，但是之后那个倒霉卡达西人的惨状他可是有幸目睹了。那是他第一次看见“巴希尔”，不是那个手足无措的年轻医生，而是真正的这个世界的巴希尔。

巴希尔的手落在奥布莱恩的肩膀上。奥布莱恩一宿都在捣鼓那些没法带走的设备，现在已经是又困又饿。当巴希尔修长的手指落到奥布莱恩的视线之外时，后者下意识地后退了半步。

巴希尔没有像奥布莱恩以为的那样掐住后者的脖子，他只是轻轻抓起一只爬在工程师肩膀上的克劳玛小狼蛛。“你瞧，地球人的祖先曾经流行一种传说，貌似这种长脚虫子能带来好运。”他把小狼蛛放在手心里，像是捧着某种宝物，小心翼翼地端详着。

“另外，”巴希尔把手伸到了奥布莱恩鼻子底下，“还有一种传说，就是每当有重要的事情要办，而成功与否还得依靠一些运气的时候，地球人的祖先会割开一些动物的喉咙，以此来祈求幸运。”

巴希尔猛地攥紧拳头。

“他们管那些被杀死的动物叫祭品。而最好的祭品当然就是和他们一模一样的人类。”

奥布莱恩看着巴希尔掌心那滩掺杂着断肢的黄绿色的污浊液体，感到一阵恶心。空气混浊而闷热，但是奥布莱恩只觉得脚底下窜起一股恶寒。

我不可能再回去当个修理工，这里的其他人也不可能回得去。奥布莱恩看着巴希尔，看着他那双如同潭水般阴暗而深不见底的眼睛，思考着透过那双眼睛，巴希尔究竟在打着怎样的算盘。

他们对视了一会儿。

有那么几秒钟，奥布莱恩打算仔细思考巴希尔的提议，以便找到其中的缺陷。但是他很快就放弃了。巴希尔不需要证明自己是对的，就如同其他人不必浪费精力去找寻他的策略失误一样。奥布莱恩和计算机打了一辈子交道，他知道什么叫做“从不轻易犯错”。

他只是站在那里，怀揣着某种自己也说不上来的疑虑，凭借一种完全无法用理智解释的直觉，白白浪费时间。

“就按你说的办，”最后，他下定决心，“但是我会亲自驾驶联络艇。”他斩钉截铁地说出心里的想法，让巴希尔的脸色一下子沉了下来。

“你只需要告诉他们你会去引开卡达西人，你不需要真的那么做！”巴希尔向前一步，冲着奥布莱尔的耳朵低吼着。压抑的声音即使在不断的隆隆声下仍然震痛了浅栗色头发男人的鼓膜。

奥布莱恩咬紧牙齿，学着西斯科的样子，一把揪住巴希尔的衣领，强迫对方直视自己的眼睛，他的脸颊因为紧张而涨得通红。他盯着巴希尔，确信自己的表情有深深地烙进那双潭水般的眸子里。“我是指挥官，”他从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我说了算。如果这是眼下唯一的机会，那我得亲眼看着它奏效！”他用着记忆中从未有过的凶狠语气一字一句说出这些话，而脑子则回闪着一些毫不相关的镜头——泰瑞克·诺上昏暗的灯光，西斯科的货船，克林贡人腰间“达科瑭”匕首上那些毫无美感的家徽，以及琦拉总督那总是充满暧昧而又令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

巴希尔的脸色更加阴郁。他的嘴角抽动了一下，在一个奥布莱恩差一点就错过的停顿之后，他抓住了地球反抗军指挥官的手腕。“你想逞能，改个日子吧。”

巴希尔巨大的握力让奥布莱恩的眉头紧紧皱在一起，他觉得自己的骨头发出了咯咯声，快要被捏碎了。如果改成其它时间，比如近来常有的私底下找巴希尔对话，奥布莱恩恐怕就已经让步了。但是现在这个时候，他决不能退让。一个隐藏至深的罪恶感挣扎着上浮，奥布莱恩用力吐出一口气，把那个罪恶感扼杀在摇篮里。“如果西斯科还活着，他一定会亲自执行这个任务。”

“你不是西斯科。”

“当然，但我总有一天会做得更好。”

“你得先留着一条命，才能想明天的事！”巴希尔吼了出来，眼睛微微眯起，扬起了一个难以察觉的笑容。奥布莱恩愣了一下，再次想起来几分钟前他感觉到的那阵疑虑。

有一些事情变得清明起来，而另一些则身陷混沌。奥布莱恩脑海中那张微笑的贝久女人的脸变成了自己的，以一种苍白而狂乱的姿态发出肆意的笑声。他凑近了一点，用着完全没必要的音量再次一字一句地重申自己的决定：“我说过，我才是那个做决定的人。我已经决定了。我驾驶联络艇，而你是那个该想办法确保我活下来的人。”

他用力甩了下双手，惊讶于竟然如此轻易地就甩开了巴希尔。脑海中诡异的笑声带着一种让人晕眩的时近时远的节奏回荡着。奥布莱恩挺了挺胸，用他此时此刻能拿出的最快速度往反抗军士兵们聚集的地方走去，双腿却总觉得像是踩在棉花上。

他的脑袋突突地疼着，一心想把之前喝下去的凉水呕出来。在转过拐角的时候，他往一侧瞟了一眼，确信自己看到了一缕红发消失在阴影里。直觉命中的感觉让他打了个冷战，开始变得有些昏沉的大脑于是一下子又清醒了过来。

绕过两个弯，奥布莱恩走进人群聚集的石厅。他挤出一些笑容，还觉得不够，于是又把嘴咧地更大一些。有一些人围了上来，纷纷露出微笑，但也有些剩下的三两成群在交头接耳。

奥布莱恩的嘴角有些发酸，但还是表现得斗志满满，仿佛门外正坐着一群卡达西废人等待宰割。他朝反抗军士兵们点头示意，脑子里却在思考这地方的味道是不是都快赶上克林贡人的船舱了。

他听到有人在小声念着他的绰号——“斯麦利“——不止一个。奥布莱恩的脑海中划过一个自嘲的念头。他从来就不喜欢这个绰号。他总是微笑，因为如果哭丧着脸的话日子就更难过了。现在倒好，这个表情衍生出了许多奥布莱恩这辈子都没想过的含义，而其中有一些在他听来，简直就是可笑之极。

他走到石厅中心的位置，示意所有人安静下来。这一招通常不太奏效，因为在西斯科还在的时候这就不怎么奏效，还需要配合一些特定的声响，诸如硬物敲击桌板，或者拳头砸进肉里的声音。但这一次，人群却几乎是立刻就安静下来。

他们吓坏了。奥布莱恩想，在最初的冲动过去之后，他们总算想起来自己的处境。这真是一个完美的鞭策。

“咳咳。”他清了清喉咙，思考着要不要给临时准备的演讲再润点色。“大伙儿，”他做了个手势，示意人群都靠过来。与此同时，他自己则爬到桌子上。

居高临下地看着人群，这种感觉真奇特，就好像他平白无故地变得高大魁梧起来。反抗军们——不仅仅是地球人，还有许多不满联盟统治的贝久人，福瑞吉人，楚尔人，以及曾经被地球人统治甚至可以说是奴役，然后又随着地球帝国的陨落而转手被联盟接管的瓦肯人——都抬头仰望着他。他们依靠我，奥布莱恩的思绪在呻吟，他们可能还没搞清楚我其实不是一个光头，而且也没有深色皮肤。而且我现在也没办法再为他们变一个光脑袋黑人出来。

奥布莱恩环视了一下人群，看到丽塔在靠近一侧门口的地方站着，一只手正搭在那个新来的叫做萨瑞娜的小女孩肩上。他没有看见巴希尔，也没有发现巴希尔曾经暗示会出现的伙伴。

“我们会挺过这一关的。”他的声音打破那令人烦躁的隆隆声，“形势看起来很艰难，但是能有我们逃出泰瑞克·诺时候那样难吗？我们既然能从琦拉眼皮子底下溜走，这一次她也别想逮到我们。”

“但是在泰瑞克·诺上我们并没有明显的地形劣势。”一个沉稳而略显机械的男声响起。人群分开了一些，奥布莱恩于是看到了发言者——一名深色皮肤的瓦肯人——杜沃克。瓦肯人走上一步，继续阐述他的观点：“我们的联络艇只要一升空，联盟就可以实施打击，我们根本无法突破大气层。即使勉强脱离大气层，在进入曲速之前对方也有足够的时间击破护盾把我们打下来。在这种情况下，勉强突围是不符合逻辑的。”

人群伴随着杜沃克的发言，又开始骚动起来。一些人面露疑虑，交头接耳，而这个现象就像是被丢了一颗石子的潭水，不安的涟漪迅速扩大。

说得真是他妈的对极了！奥布莱恩意识到自己差一点就把这想法说出口，赶忙闭紧嘴咽下一口唾沫；他搔了搔头发，蹲下身子靠近人群，以及深色皮肤的瓦肯人：“在这时候突围不是个好主意，只有克林贡人才会这么干。”他拍拍脑袋，“我们靠这个。”

人群更靠了过来。杜沃克直视奥布莱恩，不知是不是错觉，奥布莱恩觉得瓦肯人的脑袋微微歪向一边，眉毛的角度也显得十分微妙。

就像其他纯正血统的瓦肯人，杜沃克长得高大匀称，体态健美。虽然相貌称不上十分英俊，但是眉宇间也透出一股英气。笔直而上挑的眉毛加上漆黑深邃的瞳孔，时刻给人一种洞悉一切的感觉；再加上板起脸时嘴角冷硬的线条，就好像在对着所有人说“我知道这是一个骗局”。

奥布莱恩从来都对“瓦肯人不说谎”这种流言搔之以鼻。瓦肯人就像是那些每天跟他打交道的信息处理器，从不违背事实，但是永远不会告诉你真相——至少不会轻易那么做。奥布莱恩看着杜沃克，不禁暗自猜测对方是否知道之前那场发生在自己和巴希尔之间的小小争论。不过就算瓦肯偶然听到一部分，至少他没有表现出来。瓦肯人从来不会真正和别人分享他们脑袋里的东西，对此有过期盼的人最后都学了至少一课——就连伟大的詹姆士·提比略·科克大帝都不例外。瓦肯人太精明，没人能搞得清楚他们究竟在想什么。而相比之下，奥布莱恩就平平凡凡没什么特色。他的眉毛浅，眼睛也是毫无亮点的榛色，脸型较宽，在有机会摆脱婴儿肥的日子里可能过得还不够艰苦，结果至今脸都是圆圆的。你有一张老实人的脸，什么事都挂脸上，曾经有个叫麦克尔的老人这么对他说，你应该多笑，虽然你笑起来挺蠢的，但至少能让我不要意识到你正在说谎。①

奥布莱恩遗传了老人的相貌，可惜的是笑起来也和老人的评价一样。

“比起把我们炸个稀巴烂，总督更喜欢让我们继续给她挖矿，”奥布莱恩的嘴角扬着一个得意的弧度，“她今年过得有点奢侈，把奴隶的配额提前用光了。”他说，“所以她不会轻易炸掉我们的船，她多数正在计划把我们抓回去后怎么来场风风光光的大游行。”

人群你看看我，我看看你，不确定是不是应该完全听信他们的新领导人。

“嗨！都冷静点听我说，”奥布莱恩对着站得最远的几个人招了招手，让他们也靠过来，“这劳什子地方叫‘克劳马’，是克林贡人的小别墅，估计卡达西人也没少来做客。虽然因为受不了这里的鬼天气丢弃了这个星球，但是他们可不是健忘的瞎子。”

有一些天生爱笑的人听到这番对联盟的描述，禁不住偷偷笑出声来，无意中缓和了紧张的气氛。

不论是不是错觉，奥布莱恩还是对自己增强幽默感的努力略见成效而欣慰。这可能是眼下最好实行计划的机会了，奥布莱恩督促自己不能错过：“他们到处炸，就像走路时候随处放屁一样，”人群里爆发出更大的笑声，“除了满足他们浪费烟火的嗜好之外，就是为了把我们赶出来，赶到船上，然后他们就能把我们全都抓回去。”

“或许。”熟悉的声音从走道里传出，“但是有些人琦拉可是不会放过的。”在众人的注视下，巴希尔姗姗来迟。他还是那副惹人嫌的样子，侧歪着脑袋，塌着肩，双手随意插在口袋里，就像那些总是跟在卡达西人屁股后面作威作福，学着联盟压迫地球人同胞的小流氓。

奥布莱恩搞不清楚为什么巴希尔总是在人前这个样子，再加上说话刻薄脾气火爆打人不留情面，所有人都不待见他。

巴希尔缓缓走近， 人群不由自主地给他让了一小条道：“我甚至听说琦拉亲自来了。”

奥布莱恩蹲着身子，等巴希尔走到跟前。“你知道吗，正是‘总督驾临’给了我们天大的好机会。”他按照剧本上写的念着台词，但又鬼使神差般即兴表演了一番——他没有学着西斯科针对巴希尔目中无人随心所欲的态度奉上拳头，即使有好几次他都幻想这么做——他反而是微笑着，拍拍巴希尔的肩，然后顺手搔了搔那头卷曲的黑发，态度像是对待一个孩子或者说宠物。巴希尔被这计划外的行为弄懵了，但是仅仅两秒，他就回过神来，一手甩开奥布莱恩，瞪视眼前居高临下胖胖的笑起来有点蠢的地球反抗军总指挥官。

我说了算。奥布莱恩微笑着，无声地强调自己的立场。

巴希尔的拳头攥紧了，又分开，又攥紧。

 “琦拉自认为她能把我们一锅端，然后风风光光回去炫耀。那我们就给她个机会。”奥布莱恩从口袋里掏出一个圆柱形的仪器。他看着巴希尔，一字一句地说：“我会亲自给她送份大礼。”

人们的目光聚焦在那个仪器上，然后，一小部分人紧张的表情松懈下来，包括先前提出质疑的瓦肯人。

松开握得指关节都发白的拳头，巴希尔依旧咬着牙，板着脸，鼻子孔里出气：“但愿你的计策能奏效。”

 

***

 

在摆脱了人群无穷止境的提问以及暂时满足了瓦肯人对万物逻辑的需求之后，奥布莱恩终于得以喘口气。他喝了口水，润泽因为长时间从事并不擅长的演讲而变得火烧火燎的喉咙。“我们得再加把劲，把该带走的全带上，带不走的也不能白便宜了联盟。”他说，“都赶快行动起来！”

人群再一次充满干劲，即使那不是满怀希望的表现，至少也是离绝望更远了一些。

“‘斯麦利’”有人叫住了奥布莱恩。工程师回过头，看到一高一矮两个年轻女子。

他抓了抓头发，折返靠近：“什么事，丽塔？”

“你真的打算一个人开联络艇去引开他们？”

丽塔眉头皱起，眉间的皱纹和贝久人鼻子上的褶皱交相呼应。而她新捡来的小跟班，那个叫萨瑞娜的小女孩儿，则仰着头看看丽塔又看看奥布莱恩。

奥布莱恩注意到丽塔没有佩戴耳环。

“这可是先知的护身符。我宁愿冒着耳朵被撕烂的风险，也不会随便把这东西取下来。”当他们离开联盟统治，称呼自己为反抗军的时候，丽塔拒绝把耳环摘下来。不过人身在世，能有几个会自始至终怀揣同一个理想？即使在帝国如日中天的时候，不还是在摄政王的手里诞生了“终焉纪念②”？ 奥布莱恩皱了皱眉头，品味着其中的讽刺。

“别担心，”他耸了耸肩，“我自有办法。”

“你可要小心巴希尔。”话才出口，丽塔就仿佛想起什么似的，避开了奥布莱恩的目光，“抱歉，我不是有意偷听的，只是正好来找你。你别太相信那个男人了，他很危险，”她说着说着，脸色愈发难看。

奥布莱恩叹了口气，轻到除了他自己没有人会察觉。“我知道。我自有分寸。”他说，“我还有些仪器要调整，你干嘛不去给杜沃克帮个手？还有你，小家伙。去做点力所能及的事情，丽塔会教你。”

“我会看好她的，”丽塔搂着女孩的肩，眼睛却始终没有离开奥布莱恩，“你知道如果你死了，这一切会变成什么样。”

奥布莱恩从贝久女人的眼睛里看到一丝他相信是担忧的情感——他们素昧平生，只是为了各自的目的并肩举枪挑战联盟的权威。不仅是她，还有那些正在忙碌的男男女女，他们最初只是怀揣着对生活的愤怒，以及对于可能遭受迁怒的恐惧，才揭竿而起。他们并不彼此亏欠，为了几顿饱饭，甚至可以在日落时出卖日出中并肩战斗的同伴。可是许多日子过去，他们看到了比之前一生里所见过的更多的牺牲，以及数倍于那些牺牲的毫无意义的死亡，有些情感在缓慢滋生成长。

“终焉纪念”像是一个掠影，闪过奥布莱恩的脑海。工程师咬紧牙，把这个软弱的念头从大脑里赶出去。

“去干活吧。”他的声音冷硬起来，眼角失去笑意，“我们会挺过去的。”

 

备注：

①这一段是奥布莱恩回忆他与父亲麦克尔·奥布莱恩最后的对话。

②“终焉纪念”即Memory Omega。地球帝国的史波克在遇见了来自主宇宙的科克舰长一行之后（Star Trek TOS episode Mirror, Mirror），因接触到了主宇宙截然不同的世界观，从而萌生了将地球帝国改造使之接近于主宇宙的政治理念及人生目标，并建立了秘密组织“终焉纪念”。讽刺的是，正是由于史波克对地球帝国的改造，使得地球帝国很快失去了军事霸主地位，最后被克林贡-卡达西联盟打败，地球人全部沦为奴隶，其从属种族均被克林贡-卡达西联盟接管。


End file.
